


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm really bad at tags, M/M, it's not that angsty but there's a touch of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: Kakashi's mind is too active when he can't sleep. Of course he thinks about Iruka.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	If Tomorrow Never Comes

Kakashi stared at  Iruka’s lax face in the soft glow of the moonlight coming through the small break in the curtains. Iruka had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was nearing the point of drooling, something that always made Kakashi chuckle softly. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep yet, not a new phenomenon, but he always filled his time by watching Iruka sleep. 

Kakashi realized how weird it could be, watching someone sleep, but it brought him a sense of calm and peace seeing the steady rise and fall of Iruka’s chest, the way his long dark lashes laid against his cheeks above the scar that cut horizontally across his face. His lips would part ever so slightly before a small sigh would fall from him. Most nights Iruka would move closer to Kakashi in his sleep, pressing the length of his body to Kakashi’s side, nuzzling his face into  Kakashi’s shoulder until Kakashi wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him close, leaving no space between their bodies. 

It was on nights like these that Kakashi thanked everything in the universe for the man curled next to him, dark hair splayed out on his pale pillowcase. Even after four years together, and several more as friends, Kakashi never took their time together for granted. Their way of life was too dangerous, too unpredictable to do that. He loved Iruka more than he ever thought he could love anyone. For so long he remained cold and distant, aloof to everyone, but this man, this beautiful man with a heart too big for a shinobi and a smile that made the sun pale in comparison, he had wormed his way through Kakashi’s carefully constructed walls and barriers, finding his cold heart underneath and breathing life back into it. Iruka was  Kakashi’s reason for living, for making sure he came home from every mission . 

He wondered briefly if Iruka knew how much he cared for him, how much he loved him. Kakashi wasn’t the best when it came to expressing emotions and was even worse when it came to people he loved. He knew that his fear of loving someone stemmed from the fact that everyone he loved died, and usually in a rather violent manner. Kakashi could not live with himself if something happened to Iruka because of him. Regardless of that fear though, he had to make sure Iruka knew. 

Iruka moved closer to Kakashi in his sleep, resting his head on Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi threaded his hand through Iruka’s hair, the strands still damp from the shower Iruka took before bed. 

“Mm, love you ‘Kashi,” Iruka murmured sleepily. 

“I love you, too, Iruka. Know that, no matter what happens, what tomorrow brings or doesn’t bring, I have loved you with everything I have and will continue to forever.” 

Iruka lifted his head slightly, looking up at Kakashi, his eyes bleary. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, simply studying Kakashi’s serious gaze. 

“You show me every day how much you love me. I will never doubt it, Kakashi,” Iruka said quietly, placing his hand on Kakashi’s cheek, thumb stroking the scar that ran vertical through his left eye, down his cheek. “Sleep now, my love.” 

Kakashi closed his eye, pressing his face into Iruka’s hand. He knew that he would be able to sleep now. 

**Author's Note:**

> the song it's named after inspired it. i hope you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
